


Brother

by searchingwardrobes



Series: needtobreathe [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Deleted Scene, Emma and Liam, Episode: s05e15 The Brothers Jones, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 10:10:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12252249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/searchingwardrobes/pseuds/searchingwardrobes
Summary: Liam Jones overhears Emma's conversation with Regina in 5x15. Liam and Emma then have a heart to heart talk about the man they both love.This is the first story in a new series that has only two self-imposed rules: each must be a deleted scene and each must be based on a needtobreathe song. Because needtobreathe is amazing and half their songs make me think of this OTP already anyway.





	Brother

**Author's Note:**

> * I know many of you are waiting for me to update my works in progress and therefore may be frustrated that I'm starting a new series. But ya'll, the struggle has been real. I recently wrote half a chapter for Descended from Delilah only to go back and delete the whole thing because it sucked. (And I have that fic outlined!) So if this is the way to re-awaken the muse, then so be it. Even if no one reads it. Sorry. Not frustrated with ya'll, just the writing process right now.  
> * No need to listen to needtobreathe to enjoy these one shots. But then again, why wouldn't you listen to needtobreathe?

_Ramblers in the wilderness we can’t find what we need We get a little restless from the searching Get a little worn down in between Like a bull chasing the matador is the man left to his own schemes Everybody needs someone beside em’ shining like a lighthouse from the sea_

_Brother let me be your shelter Never leave you all alone I can be the one you call When you’re low Brother let me be your fortress When the night winds are driving on Be the one to light the way Bring you home_

 

“Does my brother really see me that way?”

              Emma turned to see the self-righteous prick himself staring her down with his arms crossed. Regina’s eyes rose in silent sympathy as she hurried away with a mumbled _good luck_. Emma gave Liam Jones no quarter – matching his glare with one of her own. Yet as she searched the blue eyes that were a lighter shade than she was used to, but still so oddly similar, she saw the tiniest flicker of concern. And fear. His eyes darted as they searched hers.

              “Does he? Think I walk on water?”

              Emma leaned back against the bar with a shrug. “You heard him back at the house. It never once occurred to him that you might be here due to your own choices.”

              Liam shook his head as his arms fell to his sides. “I never meant for him to think I was perfect. I’m far from it, believe me.”

              Emma cocked her head to the side as she regarded him, then she dropped her chin as a wry laugh escaped her lips.

              “I fail to see what’s so funny.”

              That only made Emma chuckle more. Killian had always said Liam lacked a sense of humor. She finally decided to put the poor man out of his misery as she looked back up into his eyes. “It’s just I came down here to rescue Killian. That was it. I never thought I’d face my own ghosts. Yet here I am standing right in front of my second one.”

              Liam’s brow furrowed in confusion. It was funny, Emma didn’t see all that much resemblance between him and Killian, but they knit their brows in the exact same way. “I’m afraid I don’t understand.”

              “Do you have any idea what it’s like to love someone while standing in the shadow of ghosts?” Emma’s breathe shuddered slightly as she inhaled. She had never spoken of this to anyone; not even Killian. “He spent centuries avenging Milah. It’s only natural that I wondered if I measured up to her memory. But then I met her, and I could clearly see . . . she moved on. _He_ moved on. He didn’t seem disappointed that he didn’t get to see her again.”

              Emma bit her lip and glanced aside for a moment, gathering her courage before continuing. “Then there’s you. He’s told me so many stories, and in all of them, he paints you as the hero. He speaks of you more than Milah, honestly. He became a pirate because of your death. Did he tell you that?”

              Liam’s eyes widened slightly and the he blinked rapidly. “No, he didn’t. I never . . . I didn’t want . . . “ He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “All the choices I made, everything I did, was for him.”

              Emma’s mouth quirked up in a half smile. “That’s funny. I said the same thing when I was the Dark One. I justified everything with that same argument. Even murder.”

              A flash of something passed across Liam’s face, and his skin became a mottled combination of red blush and pale skin. His adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed. Emma’s eyes narrowed as she took it all in. “You know,” she continued, “I once told your brother that he and I understood each other. It seems that’s true for _both_ Jones brothers.”

              Liam’s face closed off at her words. “I just want him to be happy.”

              “If that’s really true, then maybe you should think of what he could have if he comes home with me. Instead of worrying so much about clinging to that pedestal he’s put you on.”

              Emma swallowed the threat of tears as she pushed past him and headed for the door. Right before she reached it, Liam grasped her elbow and turned her back around.

              “I’m thinking of the hundreds of years of painful existence Killian has endured. I want him to have peace. Don’t you?”

              Emma jerked her arm out of his grip just as the emotions she’s been struggling to keep at bay rose to the surface. “Didn’t you want him to have a home? Friends? A family? Because all of that is waiting for him back in Storybrooke. Do you think my parents, our friends, my _son_ followed me down here just for moral support? No. They came because they want him home, too. We have a house waiting for us to fill up with a future – mine _and_ his. He’s the one who picked out the damn thing, and if you have your way, he’ll never live in it.”

              Emma struggled to keep her voice from rising and blinked to keep the tears back. Her vision blurred, but she thought she saw surprise on Liam’s face.

              “He picked out a house for the two of you?” A look crossed his face, a nostalgic one, and Emma suddenly remembered one of Killian’s stories about his brother. Days at sea where the two of them would dream of a house to live in and a mother to love them. “What does it look like?”

              “You’ve seen it,” Emma whispered. “You’ve been in it.”

              “The house here? But the baby things – Killian said . . . I assumed it was the house you wanted with your parents.”

              The tears spilled down Emma’s cheeks now, but she let them come. “I let Killian believe that. I let my parents believe that. But that house – and everything in it – are my dreams that died right along with Killian.”

              Liam glanced down at Emma’s waist. “You’re . . . I mean, is that why you’re so desperate to bring him back?”

              Emma shook her head, understanding immediately what he was alluding to. She dashed at her tears with the back of her hand. “No. I almost wish it were. Because I want it. So badly.”

              “All I’m hearing is what _you_ want,” Liam countered stubbornly.

              Emma sighed in frustration and turned to go. Just as her hand reached for the doorknob, Liam’s voice stopped her.

              “He was always small for his age. Did he ever tell you that?”

              Emma turned back around. “No, he didn’t.” She gave a small but genuine laugh. “Doesn’t surprise me. He’s kind of cocky about his manhood, you know.”

              Liam chuckled too, but then turned quickly serious. “I took lashings that were meant for him. Stepped in when he got himself in over his head.”

              “But he’s not the weak one anymore, Liam.”

              He ran a hand wearily down his face. “I never meant for him to feel that way. Like he was less than. The navy was far easier for him than me, you know. He was always so bright; a quick learner.”

              Emma hugged her arms around her chest and smiled. “You’re telling me. You should have seen him when he discovered the internet. And don’t even get me started on the History Channel. Drives me and Henry crazy.”

              Liam smiled back. “When he sets his mind on something, there’s no stopping him.”

              Emma nodded. “When he’s in, he’s all in.”

              “Loyal -“

              “ – to a fault.”

              “He loves with all that he is.”

              The tears clogged Emma’s throat as she nodded agreement. “Yes. Yes he does.”

              They both fell silent, regarding one another in an unspoken battle of wills. Emma saw something in those eyes that was so familiar, but not because of the man’s DNA. She smiled and turned to go, but not before giving Liam Jones a parting word.

              “Like I said. You and I? We understand each other.”

_Face down in the desert now there’s a cage locked around my heart I found a way to drop the keys where my failures were Now my hands can’t reach that far I ain’t made for a rivalry, I could never take the world alone I know that in my weakness I am stronger It’s your love that brings me home_

_Brother let me be your shelter I’ll never leave you all alone I can be the one you call When you’re low Brother let me be your fortress When the night winds are driving on Be the one to light the way Bring you home_


End file.
